Give us liberty
by Maryu-chii
Summary: Sidka prit la mer avec son frère aîné, Mako, pour découvrir le monde. Son voyage n'est pas de tout repos. Il va être confronté à toute sorte de situation et devra affronter de nombreux évènements qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais vivre. Défiant le monde entier pour défendre ses idéaux et ses croyances, Sidka s'annonce peu être comme l'homme qui bouleversera le destin du monde.


**Chapitre 1**

Un jeune garçon déboula dans la rue principale en criant à l'adresse de son ami blond.

- Mako, cours !

Mako se retourna pour voir qui lui parlait. Il vit alors son frère, courant à toute vitesse dans la rue principale du petit village où ils se trouvaient. Il courait si vite qu'un nuage de poussière se créait sous ses pas. Pour voir qui son frère pouvait bien fuir à une telle vitesse, Mako tourna son regard vers l'endroit d'où son frère était arrivé. Son visage se figea lorsqu'il vit cette jeune fille rousse courir comme si elle était possédée par le diable en personne. Ses longs cheveux roux, bouclés flottaient derrière elle et son regard noir faisait peur à tout le monde dans la rue. Comme par réflexe, Mako sauta derrière l'étalage de fruits devant lequel il se trouvait. Après quelques instants, il se risqua à passer le bout de sa tignasse blonde pour voir si la furie était partie. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf, une voix de femme, plutôt énervée se fit entendre. Il se retourna timidement, devinant ce qu'il l'attendait.

- Non mais en voilà des manières ! Je vais vous apprendre moi à poser vos sales pattes sur mes beaux fruits bien mûrs ! Lui dit la propriétaire du magasin d'un air mécontent.

- Oups, désolé, s'empressa-t-il de répondre en ôtant ses mains de sur les oranges.

- Il n'y a pas de « désolé » qui tienne ! Fichez-moi le camp d'ici !

Mako fut alors chassé du magasin par de grands coups de balai que lui donnait la vieille femme. L'incident terminé, il retourna à son navire de fortune. Là, il y retrouva son frère, qui semblait exténué et affamé. Mako remonta dans leur embarcation et demanda à son frère.

- Sid', combien de fois va-t-il falloir te dire de ne pas te frotter à cette fille ?

- C'est facile à dire. Va plutôt lui dire de ne pas se promener avec un sac remplis de Dukas₁. Lui répondit Sidka d'un air plutôt détaché.

- Tu me désespères.

- Bon, t'as ramené quoi pour déjeuner ? Demanda Sidka pour changer de conversation.

- Rien du tout. A cause de toi je me suis fait virer de la seule épicerie bon marché ! Stupide Banks² !

- Rooh, fallait voler quelque chose, ça ne t'aurais pas bouché les fesses ! Dit Sidka sur le ton du reproche.

- Excuse-moi d'avoir une conscience espèce de voleur de pacotille ! Contrairement à toi, je ne vole pas les honnêtes gens qui travaillent dur pour gagner leur vie. Répondit le blond en portant sur son frère un regard accusateur.

- Pardon votre altesse sérénissime. J'avais oublié qu'un Neyls₃ préférerait mourir de faim plutôt que de voler deux bananes, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. Sauf que là on va crever de faim j'te signale ! J'ai pas prévu de mourir maintenant !

- Moi non plus je te ferais dire ! On n'en serait pas là si tu n'avais pas encore fait ton débile mental ! Et si t'es pas content, va te chercher à manger toi-même ! Je ne suis pas ta bonniche.

Ne trouvant rien à répliquer, Sidka se contenta de fixer son frère d'un air énervé. Ils finirent tous deux par détourner le regard vers l'endroit opposé à celui de l'autre.

Depuis 6 mois qu'ils avaient quitté le foyer familial pour découvrir le monde par leurs propres moyens, les deux frères se disputaient souvent. Ils en venaient parfois aux mains et cela se terminait par un plongeon dans l'eau de la part de Sidka. Le cadet n'avait jamais réussi à battre une seule fois son aîné et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Car Sidka était d'un tempérament très turbulent et bagarreur. Tout le contraire de Mako, qui était très posé et aimable en toute circonstance. Mais bien qu'étant opposés par leurs caractères, les deux frères avaient toujours été comme cul et chemise. Toujours ensemble, si quelqu'un osait faire la misère à l'un des deux, l'autre se chargeait de lui faire la misère deux fois plus.

Affamé, Sidka se décida à partir faire les courses à sa manière. Étant issue d'un couple de Banks, il avait des prédispositions dans l'art qu'était de chaparder. Bien que n'ayant pratiquement aucun souvenir de ses parents, il avait réussi à développer ce talent qu'avaient 99% des Banks.

Sidka se rendit dans la seule rue commerçante du village. Il rentra dans la première épicerie qu'il vit et y vola gâteaux et fruits sans se faire prendre, puis ressorti l'air de rien. Étant toujours énervé contre Mako, il décida d'aller manger son butin sur la plage qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Là, il s'assit sur le sable et s'enfila la moitié du paquet de gâteau plus un fruit. Il décida tout de même d'en garder pour Mako.

Ayant fini, il se leva et commença à marcher le long de la plage. Soudain, il entendit deux voix derrière lui qui semblaient se rapprocher. Il s'engouffra alors dans la première petite ruelle sombre qu'il trouva et attendit. Il avait reconnu la voix de la jeune fille aux cheveux roux. Elle était accompagnée par son second, un solide gaillard aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit et aux yeux tout aussi sombres. Ces deux individus n'étaient autres qu'Abby et Akira.

Abby était une célèbre femme pirate. Personne ne savait d'où elle venait, ni à quelle race elle appartenait. Elle était arrivée comme ça, de nulle part. D'un seul coup son nom s'était répandu sur la mer et les continents comme une traînée de poudre. A cause de son jeune âge, le gouvernement des forces mondiales l'avait surnommée Abby la mousse aux cheveux roux. Akira, son second, n'était pas peu connu non plus. Son nom s'était fait connaître en même temps que celui de sa capitaine. A cause de son teint crème et de ses cheveux noirs, les gens en avaient déduit qu'il devait appartenir au royaume des Samkaïs⁴. Cet homme-là avait un regard glacial et semblait rester de marbre peu importe ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Sidka écouta d'une oreille attentive ce que les deux pirates se disaient. Abby semblait préoccupée par quelque chose. Sidka l'entendit questionner son second.

- Tu n'as trouvé aucun renseignement sur le Croissant de Jade ?

- Non aucun. Il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas dans cette ville. J'ai questionné plusieurs habitants, personne n'avait le moindre renseignement. Pas même la plus petite piste. S'empressa-t-il de répondre.

- Merde, il faut se dépêcher. L'échéance est dans moins d'un an. Il nous faut absolument ce satané caillou. On a déjà l'Ambre perlée et le Tylus rouge, ça serait trop idiot de ne pas trouver le dernier.

Sidka en fut abasourdi. D'une part parce qu'Abby venait de traiter l'un des trois joyaux de « satané caillou », mais aussi, et surtout, parce qu'elle avait les deux autres en sa possession.

Ces trois pierres étaient les joyaux légendaires d'Onéria⁵. Ils étaient réputés comme introuvables. Seul Edward, un célèbre pirate qui avait réussi à asservir tous les océans et à placer plusieurs villes sous son commandement, avait réussi à trouver l'un des trois, le Tylus rouge. Cette pierre était d'ailleurs devenue une sorte de relique pour les Snaps⁶, qui voyait en Edward le seigneur des cinq océans.

Sidka retourna en courant jusqu'à son embarcation de fortune pour raconter tout ça à son frère. Après l'avoir réveillé de sa sieste, Sidka lui expliqua ce qu'il avait entendu avec un grand enthousiasme. Voyant le sourire qu'il affichait Mako comprit ce que son frère voulait faire. Il lui dit alors.

- Non, non, non ! Même pas dans tes rêves les plus fous !

- Allé ! Tu te rends compte ?! Elle a deux des trois joyaux en sa possession. Imagine la fortune qu'on pourrait se faire en les revendant ! Implora-t-il.

- Non, c'est complètement débile comme idée ! En plus si elle nous prend sur son navire sans invitation on est bon pour la morgue ! Répondit Mako en croisant les bras.

- Mais non, te fait pas de bille. Je suis un expert.

- Je ne crois pas non. Je te signale que s'infiltrer sur le navire de cette fille c'est pas comme rentrer dans un magasin ou dans un moulin. Son équipage c'est une bande de barbare, quant à son second, il me fait limite plus peur qu'elle.

Sidka se mit à supplier son frère, en rajoutant des titres honorifiques après son prénom, en lui promettant tout un tas de choses, que Mako savait très bien qu'il ne ferait pas de toute manière et bien plus encore. Face à la résolution de son frère, Mako céda à son caprice, de peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose s'il y allait seul.

La nuit tombée, les deux frères se rendirent au pied du navire d'Abby. C'était un grand bâtiment en bois, avec un cheval cabré en figure de proue. Le pont était éclairé et on pouvait entendre les éclats de rire de l'équipage de la mousse. Tout le petit monde semblait déjà rond comme des queues de pelles.

Sidka et Mako se hissèrent à bord à l'aide des cordages qui maintenaient le bateau amarré au quai. Ils se faufilèrent ensuite à travers les cales du bateau. Certains membres d'équipage s'y trouvaient, comme les cales servaient de dortoirs. Mais ils étaient tous endormis et pour certains, baignant dans leurs vomis.

De retour à l'air libre, les deux frères redoublèrent de prudence et évitaient le plus possible les vas et viens des matelots, tous aussi ivres les uns que les autres. Quand certains les accostaient, ils répondaient simplement qu'ils faisaient partie de l'équipage depuis peu et leur interlocuteur s'en allait.

Arrivé devant ce qui semblait être la cabine d'Abby, Sidka sorti son attirail du parfait voleur et crocheta la serrure. Une fois rentrés dans la cabine, ils se mirent à la fouiller de fond en comble. Mais leur recherche fut interrompue par l'irruption d'Akira. Il avait certainement été alerté par un membre d'équipage qui y voyait encore assez clair pour voir qu'on lui avait raconté des bobards. Akira, toujours fidèle à sa réputation, leur demanda d'un ton glacial.

- Peut-on savoir ce que deux rats font dans la cabine de ma capitaine ?

**To be continued (ahaha, j'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça ^^)**

_Lexique :_

Dukas : monnaie du monde dans lequel se déroule l'histoire.

Banks : peuple de voleurs radins. Ils vivent dans les grandes villes, là où le vol est facile. Ils peuvent se fondre dans n'importe quelle masse grâce à leur apparence.

Neyls : peuple de valeureux paladins qui, comme Superman, sauvent la veuve et l'orphelin. Ils sont réputés pour être à l'origine du monde tel que ses habitants le connaissent à l'heure actuelle, malheureusement, ils ne sont plus qu'un nombre assez faible. Ils sont caractérisés par leurs petites oreilles pointues.

Samkaï : peuple se rapprochant des samouraïs japonais. Ils sont caractérisés par leur teint crème et leurs cheveux noirs, ainsi que par leur droiture et leur courage au combat. Leur régime est monarchique et ils sont actuellement dirigés par le roi Kilinos V.

Onéria : nom donné au monde dans lequel se déroule l'histoire.

Snaps : peuple de pirates. Ils foncent généralement dans le tas sans réfléchir et puent souvent le rhum à 50 km à la ronde. Ils sont aussi réputés pour être très vulgaires.


End file.
